Secrets
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Lillian leaves after a heated argument with Pogue and returns at Caleb’s request 2 years later. Can the past be mended into a good future for the Covenant or will what happened in the past and a threat to the Covenant ruin it for everyone? PoguexOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lillian leaves after a heated argument with Pogue and returns at Caleb's request 2 years later. Can the past be mended into a good future for the Covenant or will what happened in the past and a threat to the Covenant ruin it for everyone? [PoguexOC]

Character Info:

Name: Lillian Ileana Danvers

Age: 17 years old

Hair: Long black hair that is usually curly or put up in a messy bun.

Eyes: Grey blue

Style: Punk/biker

Family: Caleb (Twin brother) and their parents.

Friends: Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Samantha

Other Info: Use to be best friends with Pogue, their friends would even go as far as to say that they loved each other with as close as they were. Lillian left for Europe after a heated argument that only the Sons, Lillian, and Samantha know about. Samantha went with Lillian to Europe leaving her boyfriend Tyler behind. Dislikes Kate. The Sons believe her to use less than Caleb but with less control than Reid if she gets mad enough.

2 years earlier…..

Shouting could be heard in the basement as Caleb entered the Danver's colony house. He ran down the stairs to see his twin sister and her best friend arguing.

"She is only using you," Lillian spat, "You are not yourself around her and you know it. You act like Reid when you are around her."

"I resent that," Reid said.

"Shut up," the two arguing teens yelled.

Reid and Tyler sat in a corner, Samantha out waiting in Tyler's new car, knowing that this was a family issue.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Pogue spat, "You're only jealous of her and that she is interested in me. Try lightening up and getting that stick out of your ass, none of us are going to end up like your dad!"

The resulting slap echoed in the room. Pogue's cheek and Lillian's hand stung. Pogue's hand went up before anyone knew what happened. Tears clouded Lillian's eyes as she clung to her cheek and ran pass her friends and brother. Caleb shouting after her.

"Damn it Pogue," Caleb said angrily as he walked up the stairs, "She brought all of here to tell us that she was going away to a private school in France because our mother wants her to leave us. She came to say goodbye!"

Present day……..

A 17 year old teenager sat next to her best friend in first class on their way back to their hometown of Ipswich. The black haired girl held a note scrawled in her brother's elegant handwriting.

Lillian,

The last two years have been difficult on everyone. We all want you to come home. It hasn't been the same around here. Please come back. If not for the others for me. I need help keeping our family together. I also found something in the Book that you must see.

Caleb

"Guess he found out finally," Lillian said looking out the window as the plane took off, "had to happen eventually."

"How do you think they will react to what your mother wanting you to be away from them for," Samantha asked knowing about everything dealing with the families.

"You have nothing to worry about Samantha," Lillian said, "I wouldn't do that to Tyler. He's in love with you. Which leaves Reid and Pogue so yeah the family is doomed."

Lillian watched as it seemed like the plane floated on clouds.

"You know he hasn't forgiven himself for that day," Samantha replied, "Tyler and Reid both say that he couldn't even express how sorry he was for hitting you."

"I don't know if I may," Lillian said holding her cheek.

"Lil there is something else," Samantha said making her black haired friend look at her.

"What," Lillian asked.

"He's with Kate," Samantha answered.

-----------------------------------------------

Pogue and Tyler stood at the terminal with the other Sons waiting for the girls to step off of their plane. Tyler was the only one that was fully excited while Caleb and Reid were both excited and thoughtful of what Caleb had found and one of the three Sons of Ipswich that his sister trusted.

"Flight 129 Paris-NYC-Boston arriving," the intercom said.

"That's them," Caleb said, "Meeting at the colony house tomorrow after she has had time to rest."

"So why do I have to be here," Pogue asked, "She probably still hates me."

They saw the two teenage girls come out of the gate with a group of people. Time seemed to stop as Pogue and Lillian stared at each other. Caleb walked towards her and got her to look him in the eyes. Lillian put up her walls to hide her secret. They stared at each other for several minutes before Caleb gave up searching his twin through the link that they shared.

"You're hiding something Lillian," Caleb said out loud drawing her 'public' thoughts as she called them away from Pogue.

Lillian turned her full attention to him.

"My Ducati," she asked.

She took the helmet that Pogue threw at her.

"Its outside," Caleb said, "Next to the hummer."

Lillian nodded before walking away from them.

"Meet at the usual place tomorrow," Caleb yelled after her.

Caleb looked at Pogue.

"Don't make a second mistake at not fixing things with her," Caleb said, "Follow her and talk to her because chance are she found out about Kate."

"Why should I," Pogue said, "I love Kate."

"Stop being a stubborn ass," Reid says, "She knows what happens as soon as her and Caleb turn 21 now go and apologize before its too late for any of us."

Pogue looked at them confused.

"She can end it," Caleb said simply, "End this for once and for all and free us!"

Pogue widened his eyes as he stared at the punk biker walking away from them. She had her hair up in a messy bun as she pulled her helmet on outside of the airport as she walked towards where their bikers were and the hummer. Pogue ran after her.

"Lil," Pogue yelled.

She raised her visor as he came up to her. They stared at each other as his expression turned almost livid.

"You knew didn't you," Pogue said, "That is why you left!"

"Either the curse ends," Lillian said, "or we lose them. Either way it ends Pogue. I'm not putting any of you through what the ending it involves."

She put her visor down as she back up the motorbike. Pogue hung onto the handrails.

"Talk to me Lil," Pogue said, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see tomorrow," Lillian said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian sat in her old room as she looked at Caleb.

"It was why you left wasn't it," Caleb asked.

"Mothers wants this to end," Lillian said, "and I don't want to put any of the others through it. How long have Pogue and Kate been together?"

"Since a week after you left," Caleb said.

"Why didn't you tell me," Lillian asked as she grabbed her jacket so that they could leave.

"Would you of come back now if I did," Caleb asked.

"No I would have disappeared," Lillian said as they made their way out to his Porsche.

They made their way to their family's colony house to see that they were the first ones there. Lillian looked around as they made their way to the house. She saw past memories happen in a ghosted form all around her that happened before she left.

"I'm going to go and see father while we wait," Lillian said while they entered the house.

She went up the stairs and nodded at Gorman. Gorman left her and her ancient looking father alone. Lillian knelt down in front of her father so that she could look into his eyes.

"Its me Lillian father," Lillian said, "I'm home again. The others are all going to know about the secret that the last generation has hidden from its children. What you kept hidden from me till a week before I left?"

"We wanted to see if you would of chosen one of the other sons," her father said, "but when the Parry's said that you came over less and less we knew that you had to be sent away. You were not meant to come back."

"Caleb and Reid found out though," Lillian said banging her fists against his chair, "Tyler and Pogue will be finding out today. After this do you think any of them will still want me near them! You and your generation will get your wish no matter what happened with Pogue and I."

Lillian heard the familiar engine sounds of Pogue's Ducati and Tyler's hummer. She stood up and stared at her father.

"This will end once and for all," Lillian said.

"You deserve the same chance that your mother and I had," her father said before she could walk away, "The parents saw why we wanted to send you away. We didn't want to force you into a marriage without love."

"We'll see how things turn out," Lillian said, "If I don't get a choice in the matter than so be it."

Lillian walked towards the stairs to see Pogue and Caleb staring at her as Reid and Tyler descending the stairs. Caleb gave Pogue a look before he followed Reid and Tyler down the stairs. Lillian descend the stairs to the first floor and continued to keep her eyes locked with his.

"When will you tell me the true reason why you left," Pogue asked, "or what we talked about yesterday?"

"After the meeting I promise," Lillian said once she was in front of him before she headed down the stairs, "The you can decide if you still want to be friends with me."

They two joined the others downstairs where they usually had their meetings. Caleb nodded at Lillian once they were at their seats. She turned and looked at the bookcase, eyes turning black as Lillian turned. The Book of Damnation was pulled from its usual resting place as they sat down. Lillian opened the Book to the section that her brother wanted and sat down in the 5th line's seat, the Book floating in front of Caleb as he read.

"It is written that there is only one escape from the curse," Caleb said, "and as we have all found out, the Book was wrong about only one son being born for every family each generation, let alone anymore with power. The Book says that those who cursed the five founding families said that the only way out was for two of the families to join ending the curse of it killing us slowly if we get addicted to using after we turn 18."

Lillian stared at the circle of fire letting it dance in her eyes. She didn't want to see the look in Pogue or Tyler's eyes.

"There is also another way," Lillian said, "two methods of going about it but with the same result. The joining must happen by the 21st birthday of the youngest member of the Covenant or else we lose the Power."

"You said two methods of going about it," Tyler said, "What's the second?"

Reid and Caleb stared at Lillian with sadness as she stared at the fire.

"Killing the daughter," Lillian said, "Seeing as it was women that cursed our families and the blood of a woman to end it."

Silence surrounded the room for several minutes, Lillian still staring at the fire.

"That's why you left us wasn't it," Pogue asked staring at her.

"Yes," Lillian said, "I didn't know until about a week until I left. They all kept it from us. They all agreed that it was better if I left, not expecting me to come back."

"Then why did you," Pogue asked.

"Because we found out," Reid said, "She came back to face us and see if she still had all of us."

Lillian got up and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going," Pogue said angrily.

"Back to my dorm," Lillian spat, "because obviously you don't want me here. I'll see you guys around."

"I gave you a ride," Caleb said.

"Then take me back to the house so that I can get my bike," Lillian said, "or I'm walking."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lillian sat in the bike shop waiting for them to finish up her bike. She cursed as she saw a familiar one come in and park in front of her. Pogue got off of it and talked to the mechanics before standing in front of her.

"Can we talk," Pogue asked, "Somewhere more private?"

"What about," Lillian asked as she continued to draw in her sketchpad.

"Us," he answered flatly.

Lillian looked up at him before shutting the sketchpad on her current piece. She put it in the seat of her bike before following him out putting her jacket on.

"Its been 2 weeks," Pogue said after a few minutes of neither talking.

"And," she replied as they walked pass different shops.

"Caleb hasn't even caught a glimpse of you passing by," Pogue said, "Wanted to know if you were going to the Dells tonight?"

"Maybe," Lillian said, "but you would ask to talk to me privately if this was about me going to the Dells."

"What happened to us," Pogue asked, "We use to be the closet out of any of us. Now even being together is tense."

"Kate happened," Lillian said, "As soon as she started flirting with you it put a wedge in between us."

"Don't blame this on Kate," he said trying to defend his girlfriend.

"Then who would you have me blame," Lillian asked as they stopped walking, "because she isn't the one I fully blame. You're the one that put all of you attention towards her and forgot about your best friend. You're the one that made things this way when you ignored someone who cared about you."

Lillian realizing what she said started to walk away from him. Pogue followed after her.

"Lil," he said keeping up with her, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you truly blind to what that did to me," Lillian asked sadly, "as to why I fought with you about her so much, especially that week before I left?"

Realization hit him like a brick as he stopped.

"I'll meet you at the Dells," Lillian said, "Got to go and take care of some stuff."


	3. Chapter 3

R.O.F: This is going to have much drama in it for a bit. As you can tell this story focuses mainly around Lillian and Pogue so yeah hope you all enjoy and the computer doesn't say anything about my grammar.

Lillian stood next to Tyler as they stood there waiting for Reid. He came up on Lillian's other side.

"You're late," Lillian said noticing Pogue glancing at her a few times, "Tyler and I stopped by to give you a ride."

"Where were you," Tyler asked.

"Things to do," Reid answered staring at the party below, "How's the party."

"Don't know," Pogue replied, "Just got here."

"Ah hell boy's," Reid said kicking a rock off of the cliff, "Lets drop in."

Reid jumped off of the cliff.

"Shit yeah," Tyler said jumping backwards after his friend.

"Tyler," Caleb and Lillian both said as Pogue stopped them.

"Come on you guys," Pogue said looking after them, "Its not going to kill us. Yet."

Pogue followed after them as Lillian looked after them then at her brother.

"Come on," Caleb said as they stepped towards the edge together, "Someone has to keep an eye on them."

Lillian smiled as her and Caleb walked off the edge together landing in a kneel. They looked at the others as they made their way towards the party. Lillian stayed with her brother as they approached Kate. Lillian watched as after Kate said hi to her brother and giving her a look she locked lips with Pogue.

"I need a drink," Lillian said going off to find Samantha and her waiting drink.

Before she left the Sons all could see the hurt in her eyes. She joined Samantha near a keg and took the red cup from her hand.

"Better be something strong," Lillian said as she took a swig of the burning liquid.

"Thought you would need something strong after that," Samantha said as Reid and Tyler joined them to bring them back over to the group.

"That better not be what I think it is in that cup," Caleb said as he stared at the new girl Sarah.

"What if it is," Lillian replied taking another sip.

Caleb nodded at Pogue. Pogue took it away before Lillian could get it finished.

"Hey," she said angrily as he poured the rest into the fire.

"You shouldn't drink when you are upset," Pogue said.

"You would know if I was angry," Lillian spat.

Lillian went to go and get another cup only to have Pogue and Tyler grab her.

"Baby boy, Pogo," Lillian said, "Let go of me before you both regret it."

Tyler released her arm but Pogue didn't.

"Baby if she wants to drink than let her," Kate said trying to act friendly towards her.

"Just shut up Kate," Lillian said, "Its no secret that you hate me."

Kyra came over as Lillian walked off. Pogue said something to Caleb before following her. Lillian made herself another drink with 3 different types of liquor in it. She stared to drink it as she turned to have Pogue in front of her.

"What do you want," Lillian said a bit tipsy.

"Trying to keep you from doing something you would regret," Pogue said.

"I don't need you," Lillian said poking him in the chest, "or your fake girlfriend. So just leave me alone."

Pogue took away the drink and threw it into the fire as he pulled her back over to the other Sons. A new guy was getting into it with Aaron in front of them. Brody puked on the back of Aaron's letterman jacket.

"Hey guys, guys," Alan said getting everyone's attention, "Dylan just called. Said he saw three cop cars coming this way on Old Dell Road."

Everyone began to scatter for their cars as the Sons, the girls, and the new guy Chase made it towards the hummer and Sarah's Volkswagen. Chase was riding with Sarah and Kate. Samantha and Lillian were going with the boys. Pogue handed Lillian over to Samantha and Tyler.

"Get her into the car," he said, "I'll be there after I say goodbye to Kate."

They got Lillian into the car with difficulty as Caleb got in the backseat with her trying to calm her down. She never liked it when someone treated her like an object to be ordered around. Reid got out as Pogue got in switching spots with Caleb, knowing that no one could calm her down when she was drunk. Pogue took her head in between both of his hands as Reid got Sarah's car to start.

"Hey," Pogue said trying to get her attention focused on him, "Hey, look at me Lily."

Lillian tried to unlock her seat belt as Reid put his foot down on the gas. Lillian fell onto Pogue he held onto her as Reid drove. He made his course for Marblehead as Caleb helped Pogue get Lillian belted back in. Pogue went back to holding her face to keep her focused on him.

"Pogue I'm sleepy," she said leaning towards him.

"Stay awake Lily," Pogue said, "after we lose them I will let you do whatever you want."

As soon as they lost them Lillian looked at Pogue. She leaned close to him and gave him a gentle kiss. Pogue stared at her slightly shocked as she pulled away from him a bit.

"What did you do that for," Pogue whispered to her.

"I wanted to do that since we were 12," Lillian answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian tried to get on her bike before Pogue and Caleb grabbed her putting her back in the hummer.

"I'll bring your bike to the dorms," Pogue said, "You aren't doing any driving while you are drunk."

Lillian pouted in the back seat of the car.

"You'll thank us when you aren't in the ER," Caleb said as he shut the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian sat up in a start. She was in her dorm at school. She turned on the light making sure she was the only on in there. She took out her phone and speed dialed 2. It rang a few times before her brother picked up

"Yeah," he said hoarsely.

"Did you feel that," Lillian asked wiping the sweat from her face.

"Someone was using," Caleb replied, "any idea who it was?"

"No," Lillian said, "It was unfamiliar."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian sat outside of the shop once again waiting for her bike to get done and trying to remember what happened after she had gotten drunk at the Dells the day before. Reid and Tyler told her to ask Pogue who was avoiding her. Lillian was currently talking to Reid on the phone.

"So are you going to Nicky's tonight," Reid asked .

"I don't know," Lillian said, "Thinking about just staying away from Pogue for a bit."

"You can't avoid him forever," Reid said, "With as much as you break your bike, you two are bound to run into each other."

"Speak of the devil," Lillian said as Pogue rode in on his bike, "By the way. Did you use at all this morning at around 2 am?"

"No," Reid replied.

"Thanks," Lillian said, "Got to go, going to get info out of Pogue."

Pogue looked at Lillian as he got off of his bike. She walked up to him and stared at him.

"Can we please talk about what happened last night," Lillian asked, "I don't remember what happened."

"You kissed me," Pogue said, "and said that you wanted to do that since you were 12."

Lillian paled.

"Please tell me you are kidding," Lillian asked as she turned around trying to hide the rising blush.

"Do you really like me," Pogue asked.

It took Lillian several minutes before she nodded.

"How long," Pogue asked.

Lillian shook her head. Pogue grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. She stared at the floor as Pogue tried to lift her head up.

"How long Lily," Pogue asked getting her to look at him.

"Since we were 10," Lillian said trying not to cry, "that's why it hurt so bad when Samantha told me about you and Kate."

Lillian began to walk out of the shop. It took Pogue to realize he should follow her. He grabbed her again by the arm and turned her to look at him.

"That's why I agreed to leave," Lillian said as she began to shake from sobs that she couldn't hold in any longer, "I didn't want to put any of the family through that. I cared about all of you too much that I would rather have the Power gone so that we can live normal lives than a life addicted to it."

"Shouldn't we all get to make that choice," Pogue asked, "Instead of someone making the choice for the rest of us?"

"Just go back to Kate," Lillian said trying to get out of his grip, "be careful though, she doesn't seem that faithful to you."

"How do you know if she isn't," Pogue asked.

"I've known you all my life Pogue," Lillian said, "I think you would know that the family protect their own."

Lillian walked down the street and turned to look back at him as he continued to follow her. She gasped as she saw something that none of them wanted to see, but knew what it was. A darkling of a boy that she saw at the Dells stood there pointing at her. When Pogue looked behind him to see what she was looking at nothing was there.

"Lillian what was it," Pogue asked looking back at her.

"A darkling," Lillian said.

Pogue took her by the hand and led her back into the shop. He didn't plan on leaving her alone after seeing a darkling. He handed her a can of soda from her bike seat to help calm her. Pogue's phone rang as he stood in front of her shaking form.

"What makes you think it was Reid," Pogue asked after a while, "No I don't know maybe its because you and Lillian are so close to ascending."

Lillian looked at him.

"You know he is only using his powers to piss you off because you and Lillian get to ascend first," Pogue said, "Caleb. What's going on Caleb pick up!"

Pogue stared at her with worry.

"Pick up the phone man," Pogue said, "Caleb what's going on? Lillian saw one a few minutes ago. I saw his picture in the paper this morning. But who would send you a darkling? Look we need to talk to Reid tonight, he's probably going to be at Nicky's so we'll see him then."

Pogue hung up and put his phone in his pocket. Lillian began to shake more as Pogue sat next to her. He did the only thing that he knew would calm her down at that moment and hugged her.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lillian wore her dark blue fitted jeans and a black tank top with her jacket and wrist warmers. She stared at Pogue as he came in from where Lillian, Reid, Tyler, and Samantha were at the pool tables. She watched as he saw Kate flirt with Chase at a table with Caleb and Sarah sitting there. Pogue looked around and spotted them at the pool tables, Samantha and Lillian only watching from their stools.

"You know you both are too stubborn for your own good," Samantha said.

"About what," Lillian asked.

"Each other," Reid said as he lined up his shot and took it.

Reid straightened up as Tyler took his. Lillian shook her head.

"Everyone knows the two of you like each other as more than friends and in a different way then the rest of the family," Reid said looking serious.

They watched as Pogue went to the counter to place his order and walked towards them. Pogue greeted all of them and gave Lillian and Samantha kisses on a cheek.

"Would you look at that," Reid said as they stared at a girl bent over at the counter.

"Not again," Lillian said with a smile.

"Blue cotton," Reid said putting a $20 on the table.

"Pink lace," Tyler said putting his $20 on top of Reid's.

Pogue slapped his down on top of the pile.

"Boys that girl hasn't worn panties since she was 12," Pogue said.

"Would you do the honors Lil," Reid asked.

"I agree with Pogue on this," Lillian said as her eyes flashed black for a few seconds before switching back.

A gust of wind blew up the girl's skirt revealing that Pogue had been right. He took the money and gave Lillian a smile and a hug before going to pick up his order.

"Maybe next time," he said to them as he went over to where Caleb was.

Lillian went back into her semi depressed state after he turned his back.

"Reid if you say a word," Lillian said as he was getting ready to say something behind her, "I will make sure that you can never enjoy having sex again."

Reid closed his mouth and the game of pool continued. Lillian watched as Sarah played Joan Jett in the jukebox and smiled at her brother while he danced with her. Aaron pushed Reid causing them, Tyler, Lillian, and Brody to go outside. Caleb and Pogue soon joined them outside.

"What the problem," Caleb asked.

"None of your damn business," Aaron said.

"Aaron bet that I couldn't make a combo shot and I did," Reid said with a cocky smile.

"Why don't you just forget about it," Caleb said.

"Hey," Nicky said making them all look to see him holding a bat, "Take it somewhere else ladies."

"Anything you say Nicky," Aaron said.

Aaron and Brody went back in after they both knocked Caleb in the shoulder.

"What were you thinking," Caleb asked looking at Reid.

"We were just playing them," Reid said.

"They were suckers for it," Tyler said.

"Tell me that you weren't a part of this," Caleb asked Lillian.

"Of course not Caleb," Lillian said holding her hands up.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy," Reid said getting into Caleb's face.

Reid tried to go past him but Caleb put his hand up to stop him.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Caleb said.

Reid grabbed onto his wrist as his eyes turned black. Caleb winced.

"Reid," Caleb said, "Stop."

Caleb's eyes turned black as he pushed Reid away into a bunch of barrels and a wall.

"What will it take for you to get it," Caleb said angrily as he walked towards him a bit, "Its addictive you moron."

Reid got up.

"You've seen what it can do to you if you abuse it," Caleb said, "You want that its your problem."

Lillian looked at them sadly as Pogue took her hand.

"But if you use out in the open you risk exposing us all," Caleb said, "and that I won't let happen."

Reid levitated a barrel.

"My power is greater than yours," Caleb said.

"Not until you ascend," Reid said.

"Alright go for it tough guy," Caleb said.

Reid threw the barrel at Caleb who hit it away easily and launched Reid into a set of crates full of glass bottles. Caleb went forward making Pogue grab his arm.

"Stop it this is crazy," Pogue said as Lillian got in between them and Reid.

"Its for his own good," Caleb said, "If you keep using like you did last night, when you ascend you're as good as dead!"

"So what I fixed her car," Reid said angrily, "Big deal!"

"I'm talking about late Reid," Caleb said, "and you know it!"

"The hell I do," Reid said walking towards Caleb.

Lillian's eyes went black as she made a bubble around herself keeping them separated.

"Enough," she shouted, "The two of you are acting like children!"

Reid walked towards her brother after Lillian collapse onto her knees after the bubble vanished.

"I didn't use later," Reid spat before going back in with Tyler behind him.

Pogue and Caleb went up to Lillian and helped her stand up.

"We shouldn't use on each other," Lillian said, "Its wrong."

"Reid's lying," Caleb said running his hands through his hair after they made sure Lillian could stand on her own, "Had to of been him."

"How do you know," Pogue asked.

"Because it wasn't you or Lillian," Caleb said, "Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me."

"Hey," Sarah said in the doorway.

"Hey," Caleb said back.

"You okay," she asked.

"Yeah," Caleb replied, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Let's go," Sarah said tilting her head back towards the inside.

---------------------------------------------------

Pogue rode on his bike next to Lillian's as she drove back towards the dorms. As they got to the parking lot the stopped in the same spot.

"I would feel safer if you were at the manor with your mother and Caleb," Pogue said as they took off their helmets.

"Tyler and Reid are a couple of doors down if I need anything," Lillian said as she put the kick stand down and got off of her bike.

She smile at Pogue about how worried he had been about her after the darkling.

"I'll be fine," Lillian said, "Shouldn't you be more worried about how close Kate is getting to the new guy?"

Pogue shrugged as she began to walk away from him. He put his kick stand down and ran after her.

"What do I have to do to gain back your trust," Pogue asked as they walked together.

"What do you mean," Lillian asked.

"I know you still don't trust me after what I did when we were 15," Pogue said.

"Would you blame me after what I told you at the shop," Lillian asked.

Pogue shook his head.

"It takes time and hard work Pogue," Lillian said as they stopped inside of the doorway.

She rested her hand on his cheek.

"You being you," Lillian said, "I have no doubt we'll get back to how we were."

Pogue leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Lillian's eyes widened before she deepened the kiss. When they broke apart Pogue was holding the back of her head rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Then don't give up on the thought of there being an us just yet," Pogue said giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "give me time to end things with Kate for it to happen."


	4. Chapter 4

R.O.F: Okay there are some changes in the movie but not by much.

Lillian and Pogue awoke with a start in her dorm room where they had gone to sleep watching a movie. Both of them staring at the same thing.

"Please tell me that you are looking at the same thing as me," Lillian asked as she clung to him.

The darkling disappeared as it shot towards them. Pogue picked up his phone and dialed Caleb's number after he calmed Lillian down.

"I just saw the same darkling with Lillian that the two of you saw yesterday," Pogue said, "What the hell is it?"

Lillian hugged Pogue.

"She didn't want to be left alone after the first time," Pogue said, "I got her calmed down before calling you."

Pogue put his phone back down as he saw Lillian get up.

"Where are you going," Pogue asked.

"Want to go out for something to eat before school," Lillian asked.

------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. and Ms. Danvers the Provost would like your company after class," their teacher said as Lillian sat down with Pogue and Samantha sat with Reid and Tyler.

Lillian looked at her brother as Tyler, Pogue, Sarah, and Reid looked at them. They nodded as class began.

------------------------------------------------------

Lillian sat next to the Reid and Tyler holding the stats book for the swim team. She saw Pogue and Caleb come out and blushed at Pogue's lack of clothes. Lillian's swim had already gotten done practicing.

"So what did the Provost want," Tyler asked.

"Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's Caleb and Lillian both said.

"Feel like elaborating on that," Reid asked.

"You got a piece of glass on your face," Pogue said reaching over Lillian and pretending to get a piece of glass of Reid's cheek.

Everyone laughed at it as Reid slapped his hand away.

"Did you already practice Lily," Pogue asked.

"Yeah," Lillian said with a smile, "hence the being all soaked and in a wet swim suit."

---------------------------------------------------------

After swim practice Lillian waited for the boys to get out of their locker room. Chase came up to her while she was looking the other way.

"We should go out sometime," Chase said.

"No we shouldn't," Lillian said.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious covenant," Chase said making her stare at him in shock, "or your precious Pogue."

"What do you want," Lillian demanded trying to remain calm.

"You're brother's power," Chase replied with a cocky smile, "and for this Curse that comes with the Power to end without losing the Power."

"You're the fifth line," she said in shock, "the descendant of John Putnam."

"Very good," he said still smiling, "I'll be back for you once I have your brother's power. I will make you watch as I kill all those closest to you until I get what I want."

Chase disappeared in a wisp of smoke. The boys came out and smiled at her. Caleb's face became serious.

"Did you see another one," Caleb asked.

"I don't know what I saw," Lillian replied.

-----------------------------------------------------

Pogue and Lillian sat on her bed in the dorms in silence. Pogue kept rubbing her shoulders to help her relax but it wasn't working.

"I'm scared Pogue," Lillian said finally as she rested her head on his chest, "Almost 4 years with nothing and now all of the sudden we are seeing darklings."

"Maybe it happens before one of us ascends," Pogue said kissing her forehead.

"So have you ended it with Kate yet," Lillian asked.

"No," Pogue said, "but I will soon."

"I don't want us to only be able to be together in my dorm or your apartment," Lillian said sitting up, "I want to be able to kiss you and say that I love you in public."

"I will before Fall Fest," Pogue said hugging her from behind, "I want to be able to go to it with you."

Lillian smiled as she turned around and began to kiss Pogue. He deepened the kiss as he moved them so that she was in his lap.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian awoke with a start. She looked over to where Pogue was before he left to head back to his place. There was a cold breeze in her room making her look at her window. The darkling of the kid from the Dells stood there watching her. It walked towards her making her scoot back in shock. It disappeared when it finally got to her bed. She picked up her phone and called Pogue.

"Yeah," Pogue's sleepy and slightly scared voice came into the phone.

"Can you come over," Lillian asked shakily, "I don't want to be alone. I saw it again."

"Yeah give me 20 minutes to grab my stuff and I'll be over," Pogue said before the call ended.

Sure enough not 20 minutes later someone knocked on her door. Lillian opened it to see a very worried looking and soaked Pogue. He put his stuff down next to the door and took Lillian over her bed to sit down.

"Shh," Pogue soothed as he hugged her and kissed Lillian on the lips, "Everything is okay. I have some good news for you."

Lillian looked at him confused at his saddened mood.

"Kate and I broke up," he said.

"She broke up with you during a fight didn't she," Lillian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How'd you guess," Pogue asked.

"Was walking back from the showers," Lillian replied.

Pogue winced at the mental picture earning him a slap on the arm.

"Stop having Reid like thoughts," Lillian said.

"So will you go to Fall fest with me," Pogue asked.

Lillian nodded.

"Only if you comes with us to the colony house," Lillian said with a smile, "for the ascension."

Pogue smiled and kissed Lillian how he wanted to since she came home.

------------------------------------------------

Lillian sat in her usual spot as she watched Pogue swim.

"So you and Pogo," Reid asked.

"Huh," Lillian asked as she watched her boyfriend swim.

Pogue had asked her to be his girlfriend after the make out session that resulted from him asking her to Fall Fest.

"You and Pogo an item," Reid asked.

"How'd you guess," Lillian asked.

"You look like you want to jump into that pool and make hot wet pool sex with him," Reid said quietly.

Lillian looked at him in shock and smacked him as Caleb came over.

"What did Reid do this time," Caleb asked as he took a drink out of his water bottle.

"He put naughty thought of what to do to my boyfriend in my head," she replied before she knew what she had said.

Caleb spit the water out and sprayed Reid with it. She blushed when she realized what she said and at seeing Pogue getting out of the pool. Caleb looked shocked. Lillian looked at Tyler who was near Pogue and got him into a conversation.

"What about you having a boyfriend," Caleb asked.

"Would this be a good time to tell you that I got asked out last night," Lillian asked, "and that I'm their girlfriend now?"

"Who," Caleb demanded.

Lillian smiled and pointed at Pogue who realized why Tyler had gotten him in a conversation. Caleb looked at Pogue and shrugged.

"Okay," Caleb said with a smile, "better late than never. Reid, Tyler you both owe me $50."

Lillian and Pogue just stared at them in shock. Tyler and a still shocked Pogue joined the group.

"Did they really bet on us dating," Pogue asked.

"More specifically when the two of you would get together," Tyler said, "Caleb had before Fall Fest, I had from Fall Fest to Graduation, and Reid took after Graduation."

Lillian got over the shock and kissed Pogue on the cheek to get him over it.

"Let's see what you and the new kid got," Lillian said with a smile as she pulled Pogue into a hug.

They watched as Caleb and Chase got into position. When the couch blew the whistle the both shot into the pool. Everything seemed to be doing fine. Pogue and Lillian were cheering for Caleb at the finish. Lillian watched as Chase used to get her brother to hit his head. Pogue jumped in and helped Chase use to get Caleb out of the pool and laid out. Lillian leaned against the wall for support at the dizziness that overcame her. Lillian pushed Chase out of the way and joined the Sons at the huddle around her brother as they waited for him to wake up. His eyes opened as Lillian sighed in relief.

"Welcome back," Lillian said.

"You okay man," Pogue asked.

"There you are," Chase said rejoining in front of Lillian.

"You hit your head pretty hard," Tyler said, "Lucky for you Chase and Pogue were there to get you out before you sucked up the pool."

---------------------------------------------

Lillian sat in class in between her brother and Pogue. Pogue held her hand under the table as the twins stared at Chase. A student from the office brought in a note.

"Mr. Collins," the teacher said, "You are wanted in the Provost's office immediately."

Chase got up and left the room, grabbing the pass from the teacher. As he grabbed he looked at Caleband Lillian smiling before he exited the room. Pogue looked at Caleb as Tyler read from the chapter that they were on.

Lillian and Pogue stood under an awning near the administration building as he talked to Sarah.

"So why are we doing this," Pogue asked.

"Something isn't right about Chase," Lillian said, "Caleb and I want to see what is in his file."

They jumped the fence after Caleb got off the phone. Lillian used to open the door. They continued to go through the building cautiously until they got to where the student records are held. They walked along the 'C' row. Caleb and Pogue held up their flashlights as the three of them read through the papers. Caleb found something that she showed Lillian. It was an old newspaper clipping of Chase and an elderly couple.

"His real name is Pope," Pogue said.

"Let me see that," Lillian said grabbing the paper.

She read it. 'Chase Goodwin Pope' was what it said. They turned to see someone try to open the door. They used and jumped into the air with the file. Lillian tried to remember where they had heard the name Goodwin Pope. A security guard came in and closed the cabinet. Five papers fell out of the file that Pogue was holding. Caleb used to keep them above the guards head. After the guard had left they made sure that he wasn't coming back before they slowly lowered themselves to the ground.

They walked down the rows again.

"The Book," she said making her brother realize what she was thinking.

"What about it," Pogue asked.

"Agnes Goodwin Pope," Caleb said, "Don't you remember in the Book of Damnation. Don't you remember?"

"I haven't read the Book since we were kids," Pogue said shaking his head.

"Just call Reid and Tyler," Caleb said, "and meet me at the Colony House."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lillian and Pogue got off of their bikes. They walked up to the colony house Lillian looked at the second landing.

"Want to say hi with me," Lillian asked, "Tyler and Reid should be a few minutes."

"Sure," Pogue said as she lead him by the hand up the stairs.

Lillian nodded at Gorman before looking at her father. They stepped around and stared at him. Lillian touched his hand and smiled as she got down to eye level with him.

"Hey father Its Lily," Lillian said with a smile, "I brought Pogue with me. We're dating now."

Her father tilted his head up and stared at her with a happy expression in his eyes. His aging hand reached out and touched Lillian's soft cheek.

"Lily," he said with a small smile.

Lillian smiled even wider.

"Be careful," her father said, "Darkness is looming closer to the covenant."

"We know," Lillian said as her face saddened as she put his hand back down on the chair, "The fifth line isn't dead. He goes to our school."

They heard the hummer pull up. Lillian gave her father a hug before taking Pogue's hand and walking towards Gorman.

"Don't worry father," Lillian said, "We'll be okay."

The four teens walked down the stairs and into the basement. Lillian went to her usual seat and sat down with her head in her hands. Pogue began to explain what they had found in Chase's file. She stood up at the sound of footsteps and looked at her brother as Caleb entered.

"I was telling them about the darkling, what we found in his file," Pogue said as Caleb went to his seat, summoning the Book over to him.

They all sat down as the fire lit. Caleb opened the Book and began to read.

"it's a list of name," Caleb said, "of those that brought charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem hunt. Pope was one of them. Goody Pope. Widow of Jacob, mother of Hagen."

"So what," Reid said.

"So she claims," Caleb said, "that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams. After she was widow."

The Book flew over to Lillian at her bidding.

"The Book records the births and deaths during the Damnation," Lillian said, "Goody Pope's husband Jacob died June 4, 1692. Her son Hagen wasn't born until April 11, 1693."

The book flew back towards Caleb.

"That's 10 months and 24 days later," Caleb said.

The Book was slammed down in the middle of the ring of fire.

"If what you are saying is true," Tyler said, "and Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam. The the fifth bloodline didn't end in Salem."

"Chase is one of use," Caleb said.

"That's crazy," Reid said shaking his head, "He can't be."

"He is," Lillian said staring at the fire, "I've seen him use with my own eyes. He thinks that in getting all of our power that it will stop his aging. He is addicted. He plans on going after Caleb. Then he plans to go after me."

"How do you know what he wants," Tyler asked.

"He cornered me after Swim Practice," Lillian said, "earlier today."

"What," Pogue said angrily as Caleb answered his phone, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't need you to come running every time I need help," Lillian said, "I'm almost 18. I can protect myself."

"Ok stay where you are," Caleb said, "I'll tell them."

Caleb shut off his phone and looked at Tyler and Lillian.

"What is wrong with Samantha," Lillian demanded.

"Chase put a spell on her," Caleb said, "Creation. Spiders."

Lillian stood up as took her helmet from Pogue.

"Where are you going," Pogue demanded.

"That bastard hurt Samantha," Lillian said angrily as her eyes turned black, "he'll die!"

Lillian ran up the stairs and was pulling out on her motorbike before Pogue could get out of the house.


End file.
